


Hey, buddy, eyes are up here!

by Ingsoc



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingsoc/pseuds/Ingsoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd Lt. Vanessa James fed up with Eli always staring at her "twins".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, buddy, eyes are up here!

2nd Lt. Vanessa James was uncomfortable, in fact she was extremely uncomfortable and this wasn't a common feeling for her. She was on guarding duty playing watch dog to Eli, ever since the civilians try to take over the ship Colonel Young decide that Eli was "invaluable resource" and should be guarded on all times in case the civilians try to make another coup attempt and try to grab Eli in order to take from the military one of its major advantages in terms of ship control, so Young decide a guarding roster on Eli and this night it was Vanessa turn, at least he approved them to guard Eli without full battle dress, but this was probably more for the sake of not letting him feel like a prisoner (You wouldn't want to antagonize your "invaluable resource", eh?) then to sake of the troops ease.

And the last part was her problem, she came to the Destiny's control where Eli was running diagnostics with her M-16 without bothering to dress properly (It's was the middle of the night after all) so she was only wearing her sweat pants and a black tank top, since she wasn't wearing a bra and it was freezing cold her nipples were hard and were poking very visibly from her tank top.

And Eli was staring at them! In fact he was oogling them! He try to hide it poorly with some silly tech babble conversation but it wasn't working, he didn't even try to pretend to look at her eyes!

God, what the fuck is the problem of this little shit head pervert? I mean I know I'm hot and that I'm have great and big tits and that guys like that sort of things and to be honest I did enjoy the appreciating looks guys throw me here and there but not to this extent and she was pretty sure she saw a growing bulge in his pants.

I bet he never got any pussy, hell I bet he never saw a woman's breasts in the flesh, the only action he got was jacking off his little virgin dick to hentai movies. This little virgin cunt need to taught a lesson.

And she might know a good way to get back at Eli and embarrass him.

"Hey, buddy…"

Vanessa sudden words distract Eli from his staring and tech babble so he refocused his look at Vanessa (the whole of her that is), at this point Vanessa lift her tank top and set her bare tits free.

"… eyes are up here!"

The sight of her bare breasts caught Eli off guard and the fact he finally got to his tick head that Vanessa notice his constant oogling embarrass him to no end. It took several moments to recover and even then all that he could manage is to mumble something incoherent about finishing his work and going to bed, he then quickly made his exit from the room.

Vanessa fixed her tank top and smiled triumphantly, guessing it would be the last time Eli would oogling her, in fact she was pretty sure now he would be too embarrassed to speak or even look at her direction and as a added bonus she finished her guarding shift early. Truly a great night to remember.


End file.
